U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,191,088; 5,998,346; 5,693,602; 5,750483; 5,468,411; 5,279756; 5,240,632 and 5,205954 relate to an aqueous gel automatic dishwashing composition. The use of these compositions are burdensome and difficult to obtain precise dosing.